


All This Faithfulness

by curiouslyfic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Doppelganger, Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/pseuds/curiouslyfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In theory, if having one Hikaru is awesome, two will be awesome-squared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Faithfulness

Hikaru holds his face, kisses him slow. Sulu's hands move down his arms, heat and trace pressure, as Sulu's chest presses against his back.

It's a Jim sandwich and that alone is enough to floor him. Hikaru lifts his head, looks at the Sulu behind Jim and has a conversation without words. Nods his agreement and takes Jim's mouth again while Sulu mouths down Jim's neck. Holds Jim's hands down at his sides, a firm, easy grasp on his wrists, and when Jim moves a little, rolls his hips, Hikaru catches Jim's lower lip in his teeth for a really hot tug-suck.

They tug Jim's shirt off him in a joint, slick move. Sulu throws it aside. Hikaru palms Jim's chest. Nothing he doesn't know already, nothing new, but there's a moment just before Hikaru pushes him back that Jim feels claimed or something, territory flagged. That has no business feeling this good.

Sulu catches him after Hikaru's slight push, winds his dick into Jim's ass like he's feeling it out, testing how it'll work. For a second, a heartbeat, Hikaru looks so hot-dark-hungry, Jim thinks he's got them confused.

Jim licks his lips. Can't swallow properly for how dry his mouth is.

Hikaru rubs his knuckles along Jim's fly, not enough to get Jim off or close or anything, like he's drawing lines, fixing all the places he gets Jim first. Sulu rocks in, nips at the back of Jim's ear and squeezes possessive on Jim's wrists. All Jim smells is Sulu--Hikaru, fuck, them both--and if there's anything happening beyond that door, Jim doesn't want to know.

"Mine," one of them says, and the other says, "Ours," and there's a hot, vicious smile, another long, dark look. Jim shuts his eyes, tips back his head and lets them do whatever the hell they want.

There's an extra hand on his crotch. Jim's eyes snap open, down, and there's Hikaru holding Sulu's hand over his dick, manipulating those long fingers so they know how Jim likes to be touched.

Awesome's not even the word.

Jim wants to say pants off, wants to get them both stripped, because he loves being able to crawl all over Hikaru to explore and this way, there's too of them to have, but no one's talking much and it feels strangely like that silence shouldn't break. Or, well, it shouldn't be him. There's a tense conversation going on between Hikaru and his--him--and given how it's going, Jim's probably better off just letting it run its course.

Hikaru gives him a look, flicks his gaze to one side, and when Jim turns his head, he's sucked into Sulu's mouth. That's good, so good, and Sulu kisses differently than Hikaru does, a little tentative, almost sweet, and then Hikaru's got Jim's fly open, their hands on his dick, and Jim groans into Sulu's mouth. Tries to pull away, kiss Hikaru because he loves how that feels and just trying to pull away a little sets Sulu off, turns the kiss fierce and awesome and holy shit, they're two-fisting his dick.

Jim's hips jerk all on their own.

He loses himself in Sulu's mouth, the rough pulls on his dick, the way someone's hand's banging a little off his balls. Then Hikaru's on his throat, working-sucking-fuck, and Jim's hands come up to rub Hikaru's back.

He's not sure how, exactly, his fingers end up threading through Hikaru's hair. He's really not sure why they're both still dressed.

Hikaru tongues over Jim's perking pulse. Someone works a wrist-twist into the jerk. When Sulu gives him room to breathe, Jim's breathing hard through a trace, glorious smile, because holy shit, his life.

Jim fists the hem of Hikaru's shirt and tugs, exposes a strip of pale skin he's already mapped thoroughly with his tongue. Doesn't matter. Jim wants at it again, every inch of Hikaru he can have, as often as possible, because fourteen months of a one-time thing and it's still not enough.

Hikaru works his hands free of Jim's dick, twirls a finger like Jim should turn. Sulu's handsy then, impatient as hell, and he pulls Jim around and down and in so smoothly, Jim doesn't have much time to resist. Not that he would, because Jesus, Sulu's learned fast.

Jim works Sulu's shirt up, breaks off with a hungry nip of well-sucked upper lip to get the thing over Sulu's head, and he can't help the half-turn for a peripheral flash of what Hikaru's up to now. Deviant, devious bastard. Jim loves him beyond words.

Sulu works Jim's pants down as Jim works Sulu's fly. Behind him, he hears Hikaru's laughter, slow and deep, feels the unmistakable press of skin fitting itself to the curve of his back. Hikaru strokes a thumb gently over the back of Jim's neck. Sulu groans. Jim's hips jerk again, Sulu's hands to Hikaru's dick, back again because it feels so good.

Then Hikaru pulls Sulu's hand away, turns Jim again, and before Jim can squawk out any kind of protest, Hikaru's on his knees, nuzzling Jim's erection like it's his favorite pet. Sulu's hands fall to his ass, cup and grip and squeeze as Hikaru mouths a little on Jim's balls.

Jim's fingers anchor back in his hair, short and neat until Jim messes it up. Jim loves that he's the only one who can.

Hikaru lifts his gaze, meets Jim's stare for one scorching moment, then smiles.

 

It doesn't break until he's swallowing Jim's cock, a fluid bob so stellar-familiar, Jim smiles, too.

It's easy to lose himself in the wet heat of Hikaru's mouth, variations of suction and tongue, the teasing graze of teeth all the right kinds of wrong, but there's still Sulu behind him playing with his ass, humming a little as he works over Jim's cheeks. The first time Jim tries to rock a little into Hikaru's throat, Sulu grips him tight, holds him still, which makes Hikaru hum right back in protest.

Sulu's hands push apart, spread Jim open enough to let Sulu sweep a thumb over the bunched muscle of Jim's ass. Sulu rubs, massages, tests the give, and Jim short-circuits when Hikaru tongues the same moves on Jim's slit.

Hikaru's hands have been clutch-charting over Jim's thighs, sweeping sketchy over Jim's chest, so Jim should know something's up. When his higher brain's working, he does. Right now, he can't even guess. Then Hikaru's hands are on his hips, tugging him forward to suck him all the way down and Sulu's replacing his thumb with his tongue.  
Jim kisses higher brain function goodbye.

There's this crazy moment where Jim's not sure where to move, where he thinks they're going to just pull him apart in some bizarre turf war for his ass, only Hikaru's shaking his head and murmur protesting around his dick and Sulu's hands ease up.  
His tongue doesn't, curls slow, wet licks Jim can feel loosening him up, relaxing him for whatever Sulu wants to do.

It takes him a heartbeat too long to figure out the movement here's all up to him. He rocks forward into Hikaru's mouth, slides back onto Sulu's blunt, probing tongue, does it all again and again until he can't help the groan. Until his eyes roll back and he has to bite his own lip to stop from fucking Hikaru's mouth in earnest. He can, he knows it, because he's done it before, but there's the question of how much Sulu wants to tongue-fuck his ass and Jim's not doing anything that might make that stop.

Hikaru reaches up to rake his nails over Jim's nipples again, drags a rough, reckless line down Jim's chest, all slight sting and pressure meant to urge him on. Sulu claws at Jim's thighs. Pulls back a little to bite-suck a cheek of Jim's ass, and okay, Jesus, there's only so much Jim can take.

His hips snap again.

For a while, that's his whole world, heat and suction and wet, filthy tongue. Jim can't keep his hold on Hikaru's hair, can't touch Sulu enough, but he swears they've worked this out, some freaky mind-twin thing that tells them when to suck. He's lost in lust, affection, more, and when Hikaru's fingers twine with his, when Sulu sweet-kisses his hole, Jim has to call it love. No other way to come close to this.

 

Jim shakes when he comes. Has no clue how he stands because it floors him, too, the sheer strength of what they suck out of him, the whole-body punch.

Hikaru licks him clean. Sulu licks him soft, loose, pliant, and when they stand, Jim needs to touch.

There's a kiss coming, he can tell. Not sure who, not sure about first, but they wedge him in again, both of them so close and so damned warm, they burn off a chill he doesn't notice until it's gone.

They kiss each other, instead. Hikaru leans in, angles, and then there's Sulu sucking at that mouth, swapping Jim's taste while Jim's right there. Jim's pretty sure he'll never be able to make that sound again. Sure he'll spend hours jerking off to this sight.

Jim needs to get in there, kiss them, too, and he's already got a hand on the back of each head, and awkward angle to pull Sulu in but fuck, just a natural slide to hold Hikaru's head. They share a look, a dark flash of discussion Jim can't read, and Hikaru ducks in, kisses Jim first. It's sweet, hot, thorough, enough to get Jim lost, and he doesn't realize what's happening until the backs of his knees brush the bed.

Hikaru lifts away, finds Sulu again. Kisses something that looks like commands, firm and deliberate from what Jim can see. Then it's all Sulu all over him and Hikaru slips away.

It's hot with Sulu, not quite Hikaru but close. There's a hesitation in how Sulu moves, a smooth gracelessness in his touch, the tiny falters of learning new moves. Jim vaguely remembers this. Hasn't felt it in months. The nostalgia's bittersweet, fleeting, but Jim crawls back on the bed and stretches himself to help Sulu out. It's weird, a little, that look on that face, the concentration Sulu puts into working out Jim's hot spots for himself. Weirder still to know that Jim knows what Sulu likes, what'll make him come in under five minutes when they're crunched for time, what'll have him hovering on the edge. Jim knows this guy, every last, gorgeous inch of him, and it's strange to realize the guy doesn't really know him.

Jim takes advantage. Palms Sulu's chest, up over his shoulders, his neck. Hooks a leg over Sulu's thighs and pins the guy to the bed so Jim can explore all the shallow planes of his face, the sweet hesitation of his mouth. It's like fucking Hikaru was, once upon a time, and Jim's determined to enjoy it while he can.

Hikaru dips the mattress when he plants a knee, nuzzle-kisses Jim's spine while Jim's teaching Sulu how he wants to be kissed. Jim's breath catches. He closes his eyes, needs a moment to shutter in how this feels, too.

Hikaru says, "Making out, huh? Not in the plan." Jim turns, can't help himself, and catches a glimpse of Hikaru's wry smirk before Sulu pulls him back. He's sucking tongue, tasting Sulu and Hikaru and himself, when he feels the first touch of lube where he's already so wet. Hikaru's fingers slide right in.

Jim's not sure which of them's going to fuck him, which of them he'll get to suck, but he's not going to be in any shape to fuck anyone himself unless they give him a little time. Not fucking Sulu feels like a waste but there's Hikaru at his back and that's just damned Pavlovian by now. He's torn between awesome and hell yeah, Jim loves his life.

Two fingers, three, and it's four and more lube before he really feels the stretch, Hikaru working him spread. Jim gets a hand down on Sulu's cock, cups it and toys his fingertips over Sulu's balls, the sort of light pressure that makes Hikaru nuts with the tease. Sulu doesn't get pushy; Hikaru always does. Jim nips his way along Sulu's jaw and pushes the flat skin just behind Sulu's balls, the gentle-gentle-hard he's learned so well. Sulu makes this just incredible sound, scrunches his face into a familiar hoshit, and squirms. Hikaru pets the stretched skin of Jim's asshole with his thumb.

Jim's really loose. Like really loose. His pulse flutters madly when he thinks about what that might mean. He looks at Sulu, still lost in hoshit, and doesn't trust the answer he's formed.

"Trust me?" Hikaru asks, one hand flat on Jim's shoulder, one buried palm-deep. Sulu whimpers a protest and shifts again, bumps Jim's hips and pushes him that much further back on Hikaru's hand. "Trust us?"

Jim nods, unsteady. "Yeah, I do." He cranes his head, needs eye contact with Hikaru to push home his point, and like Hikaru knows it, he moves until Jim can.

It gets him a truly wicked smile. "Good." Hikaru slides off him, withdraws his hand and lays himself out on the bed. Crooks a finger and hikes a brow.

Straddling Hikaru, sliding himself down, that's just always amazing to Jim. He came to space with the vague idea that he'd fuck his way through the stars and he'd only made it nine months before all he wanted was his fierce, smartass pilot, as much as he could have.

He's not tight enough to fit right, feels loose and sloppy and used for the overslick of lube, and when he lowers down to take Hikaru deep, he doesn't feel as much of it as he'd like. There's someone watching right there, someone who doesn't get what this is seeing every flicker Jim can't keep off his face, and when Jim tries to roll them, get Hikaru over him so he can hook himself around Hikaru's hips and arch off the bed, Hikaru won't budge, but fuck, even with all that, it still fucks Jim up, leaves him open and vulnerable and so damned good.

Jim thinks he should share the joy. Reaches for Sulu and finds nothing but bed. Then there's another hand on his back, Hikaru holding still, and Jim doesn't get it until the blunt tip of cock pushes gently at his ass.

He doesn't even have words.

It's almost uncomfortable until Jim takes the head. Then it's stretch, pure and simple, hands petting him relaxed and Sulu's sweet, clumsy mouth on the back of Jim's neck. Hikaru's bright eyes narrowing, taking all of it in, security Jim doesn't even know he wants until he sees it right there.

"You okay?" Sulu asks, half-buried and obviously concerned. Jim actually believes he gives a fuck, which shouldn't be a surprise. Hikaru looks like one more twitch-flinch is going to make him call this off. Jim takes a deep breath and nods, gaze locked with Hikaru's dark watch.

"Yeah. Yeah, just go slow." Jim plants a hand on Hikaru's chest, snakes a hand back to touch Sulu, too.

Sulu does.

Jim can't take them as deep as he wants, can't really move for the hard ride he expects, but there's just no description he can work out for how it feels. In theory, if one Hikaru is awesome, two will be awesome squared, but the reality blows that to hell. It's like having Hikaru and more, very now and then, his goddamned brain twin and an early friend-fuck, and the sounds it pulls out of him are atavistic straight through; grunts and groans he can't stop when he sinks onto them, a high, tight gasp when he slides up. Sulu's kiss-mouthing his shoulders, his back, his neck. Hikaru repositions, pulls himself up to hold Jim's face. Jim's just blown wide by it. It's so damned intense, he doesn't know how much more he can take. He sees what it's done to Hikaru's expression, so damned tense, so damned gone and only holding it together so Jim won't get hurt, and if taking the stretch of it means keeping that look on Hikaru's face, Jim doesn't ever want it to end.

Jim can't even ask for a kiss. Can't keep his hands steady, either. He's not even hard, really, but they're working his prostate over like pros and whatever's building up in the pit of him's too much to contain. He slips forward to fumble for Hikaru's mouth, feels Sulu behind him following suit. Hikaru brushes a light, loose kiss on Jim's mouth, turns in for another, then ducks down to suck on Jim's throat.

Sulu takes the other side. Jim's knees give out. He sinks down again, takes them both deeper than he has, and that's what sets them off.

He has no idea who comes first. Might be him. All Jim knows is his world whites, sensory overload, and he's all shuddery-shaky when it stops, sandwiched between them on the bed and smothered by blankets and so much skin.

He has a flutter of panic that he won't be able to tell them apart. The one on the left curls into his side. The one on the right breaks into a lazy smirk. Left kisses his shoulder, cuddles a bit. Right hikes a brow.

Huh. Problem solved.

Jim hikes one back, waits for the smirk to turn smile, then turns to Left. Says, "You were amazing," and kisses him deep.

"So were you," Left says when he pulls back. "We should, ah, do this again."

Jim remembers that look, the bone-deep shock of how good it is. He's half-lost in the past when he nods. "Definitely," Jim says, and Left--Sulu--breaks into a smile.

"You want the honors?" Hikaru asks from his right.

"Nah," Jim says. Can't look away from Sulu's smile. "All yours."

Hikaru leans over him, tugs Sulu in for a light, friendly peck, and says, "Computer, end program."

Sulu disappears. So does the bed. It's enough of a drop to startle them both and it takes them a moment before they start to laugh.

So they're on the floor. So fuck it. Jim hooks Hikaru down for the cuddle he's earned. They don't do it much but sometimes, hell yeah, and he doesn't really need the bed. It's a little cold, though, and their clothes are kind of far away, so Jim smothers himself in Hikaru's heat, runs his hands over smooth, firm skin and lets Hikaru nuzzle happily at his throat.

"Just so you know, I didn't get you anything this good," Jim says. Hikaru laughs.

"Socks again, huh?"

"Well, and maybe a little flavored lube. What can I say? I've been a little busy to shop."

Hikaru peers up at him, gorgeous face twisted wry. "Yeah, well, I managed. A little Sulu ingenuity et voila. Holiday shopping done."

The thought that what's just happened is at all relatable to anything Jim can requisition and wrap is hilarious, too. Maybe he's just giddy-stupid from the sex. "So when do I get to give it back?" The thought of sharing Hikaru with himself does crazy things to his throat.

Hikaru bites his own lip, then nips at Jim's. "Got any plans for the New Year?"

~f~


End file.
